


you've been running and hiding much too long

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [180]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leaf struggles along the road, and is willing to accept help from a kind, handsome older man, unaware of his many secrets.
Relationships: Leaf/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Commissions [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 24





	you've been running and hiding much too long

Leaf is starting to wonder if this journey was such a good idea when she meets Giovanni for the first time. She has been away from home for a little while now, and is working to earn her third gym badge, and all the while, she can’t help but wonder if she was really ready for something like this. Her twin brother Red seems to have been born just for this, and he has spent his entire life looking forward to finally being able to go on his Pokemon journey; as his sister, Leaf shared in that excitement and shared in that dream, without thinking about if it were really good for her or not.

Now, she has fallen behind, with Red excelling and traveling on without her, while she is consumed with doubt, and struggling to try and catch up with him. The fourteen-year-old wonders how he can handle being away from home without any trouble, while she misses home more and more with each passing day. She had felt a little bit better about things in the beginning, when the two were still traveling together, but without him at her side, she feels further from home than ever before.

She meets Giovanni in a Pokemon Center one day, and he approaches her, asking her why she looks so down. Though there is a part of her that warns her against talking to a strange adult while her Pokemon are still being healed, there is something about him that makes her want to trust him. He is clean cut and well dressed, and, what’s more, he has shown concern for her, something that no one has done in a very long time, not since Red left her behind. Even the nurses at these centers barely seem to spare her a glance, and she does not realize until just now how long she has waited for someone to ask her if she is okay.

“I’m just a little homesick,” she replies, and that is how it all begins.

~X~

Even though she hardly knows the man, she finds that it is very nice to have someone to talk to. He listens to her patiently, and never chides her or calls her childish for missing home, never accuses her of being jealous of her brother’s success, or trying to slow him down so that she can hang onto him. Instead, he agrees that Red should have stuck closer to her to look after her, that they should look after each other. He should be supporting his sister, Giovanni tells her, rather than chasing after his rival, as fast as he can go.

“I travel around quite a bit myself,” he says. “We might run into each other a lot on the road. I don’t mind to listen to you any time that you need it.”

Leaf is grateful to him, to this man who does not know her and yet still takes time out of his day to make sure that she is alright. When they go their separate ways, she feels much better, and is able to get back to her training with fresh motivation, and even secure her third gym badge. She has no idea where Red is now, or how many badges he has, or if she even has a chance of catching up to him, but she does not feel as discouraged now.

When she makes it to the next city, she is lucky enough to get to see Giovanni again, who shows her around at his own insistence. “I do a lot of business here,” he tells her, “so I know the area pretty well.”

“What do you do?” she asks, realizing that, last time, she only talked about herself and did not learn all that much about him. He tells her that he is a business man, at the head of an organization that handles a lot of things around the Kanto region. Recently, they have met with some trouble here in Celadon, so he has come to check in on that, and figure out what went wrong.

His face darkens a bit as he talks about it, but he quickly brightens back up, returning to the friendly man she knows. “But that’s nothing a kid like you needs to concern herself with. It’s just grown up problems, and I’m sure you’ll be met with no shortage of them once you are old enough. Better that you not worry about any of that now, while you can still avoid it.”

She does not ask him about the trouble after that, since she can tell he does not want to talk about it with her. It probably is more than she can understand, so instead, she asks him to show her to the gym. He tells her all about Erika, and what kind of battles that Leaf will be facing, before offering to train with her.

“You’re a trainer too?” she asks, and he laughs.

“Is it that surprising? When you travel around as much as I do, I think it’s necessary to be one, but even beyond that, I’d like to think I’m a pretty impressive trainer,” he tells her, before leading her to the outskirts of the city, where he can help her prepare her team for her upcoming battle.

He is rather tough, not at all kidding about being an impressive trainer. It seems that Giovanni has every right to brag, and his training is very helpful, leaving her confident about her next battle. When he leaves her this time, Leaf calls after him, saying that she hopes that she gets to see him again soon. Despite the age difference, and despite barely knowing him, she feels that the two of them have become very good friends, and that he is someone that she can rely on.

And, though she would not admit this to anyone, she can feel herself developing a crush on him. He is quite handsome, after all.

~X~

When Giovanni asks her on a date, Leaf can hardly believe it, half-convinced that he is just calling it a date to tease her. She does not think that she has done anything to indicate that she has a crush on him, and she doubts that a handsome older man like him would ever genuinely be interested in some kid like her. More than likely, when he says he wants to take her on a date to celebrate her gym badge, he is just meaning it teasingly, and he is just taking her out to be nice.

When he tells her the place he wants to bring her, she is quick to say, “Oh, we can’t go there! That’s so expensive.”

“But it’s my treat, Leaf. I really don’t mind,” he insists, and she bites her lip. As much as she wants to resist just to be polite, she can’t deny that it would be nice to have him spend money on her, and nice to be able to eat a nice, expensive meal without having to worry about her own money. It is not often that she has chances like this, but there are still more problems if she goes along with it.

“I don’t have anything nice to wear. This is really all I have, just this and a few changes of clothes just like it,” she replies. “Isn’t it a place where you have to dress up nice?”

“No need to worry about that either,” he says with a wave of his hand. “Just let me know your measurements, and I can have something ready for you just in time for our little date.” Of course, giving him her measurements flusters her quite a bit, because even when she does not think that this is a real date, she still has a thing for him, and it is embarrassing to tell him those details about her body. Now he knows just how small she really is, further reminding him that she is too young for him.

He does not comment on it, though, and later that day, while she is staying in the Pokemon Center, a package is delivered to her. Leaf gasps when she opens it, to reveal the most beautiful dress that she has ever seen. It is a perfect fit, and it is much too nice of a gift for her to accept, and yet, she can’t bear to refuse it, because she can’t bear to part with it. Even though she barely knows Giovanni, he is already so nice to her, nicer than anyone that she has ever met before.

She goes to meet up with him for dinner, and he holds her hand as he guides her to their table, a bit out of the way, giving them the illusion of privacy in the restaurant. Leaf has never experienced anything like this before; certainly, no in Pallet Town ever gets to go anywhere as nice as this, wearing something as nice as this, with a man as nice as Giovanni.

“I want to travel together,” he tells her over dinner. “You can say no if you want to. I know we barely know each other, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Seeing you out there by yourself just doesn’t sit well with me, and if that brother of yours isn’t going to take care of you, then I think somebody needs to.”

She can hardly believe what she is hearing. “B-but…what about your job?” she asks, not sure where to start and deciding to go with that. “Don’t you have to travel for business?”

“I do, but I have a lot more freedom than you might think. I was thinking you could accompany me wherever I go, and while I am busy with work things, you can focus on training, and whenever you feel ready for your next gym battle, I can take you to that city. Sounds pretty convenient, doesn’t it?” He gives her a charming smile, one that she could never hope to resist.

It sounds like far too generous of an offer, but Leaf can’t help but trust this man she hardly knows, who has been nothing but nice to her. She finds herself leaning into the table, hanging onto his every word, before she finally asks, “Is there some way I can repay you? I-I mean, for dinner tonight, and the dress, all of that is already too much. And if we did travel together, I would want to repay you for that kindness as well.”

“All of this was just to help you, Leaf,” he replies, “but since you mentioned it, and since you seem pretty insistent, I can think of something that you can do for me.”

“Anything,” she says, finding herself growing breathless in her excitement. Everything is moving so quickly, like something out of a dream, and she has never been this happy in her life. Is this what it feels like to fall in love?

“Stay in my hotel room tonight,” he says, and she finds herself agreeing without even thinking.

~X~

It is all too easy to make Leaf do whatever he wants. After only a few meetings, after helping her with a few things and throwing money at her, she is so quick to fall for him, and why wouldn’t she be? She is all alone in the world now, without even her brother around, and she is vulnerable, willing to do anything to have some sort of responsible adult look after her and tell her what to do. Not only that, but a father figure is especially valuable to her, because she has never known her father.

Leaf did not tell him that detail. Giovanni just already knows because _he_ is her estranged father.

Her mother was an old fling, and things fit together too well. She had twins fourteen years ago, and Leaf is fourteen, with a twin brother, and looks so much like her mother, and a little bit like him. There is no doubt in his mind that this is bastard daughter, just the same as there is no doubt in his mind that his bastard son is the trainer making a mess of his organization. There is nothing to be done about Red for now, but Leaf plays right into his hand, trusting everything that he says, and marveling at the money he spends on her.

She has agreed to travel with him, and now she is in his hotel room, ready to pay him back in any way that he wants. Of course, she reluctant to take off that pretty dress he bought for her, but a few assurances that this is okay, that she’s doing the right thing, and she starts undressing for him like it’s nothing. Grinning to himself, Giovanni says, “You know that I care a lot about you, Leaf. That’s why I wanted to bring you along with me, and why I like to help you when I can. I know we don’t know each other very well, but don’t you think there might be something between us?”

Judging from the way that her face flushes, she has already thought about that quite a bit. It only makes sense that she would develop a crush on him, when he feels the void left by her brother, and takes on the role of the father that she has always wanted, blissfully aware that it is his fault she never had a father to begin with. He is everything that she could want in her life, and all he has to do is assure her that she is right in assuming that her feelings for him are alright, and she will be his.

“I didn’t…well, I didn’t want to say anything, because I’m just a kid, and-”

“Hold on, since when have you been ‘just a kid’?” he asks her. “You may be young, but you’re out traveling on your own, making a name for yourself, and you only recently started accepting help from me. In my opinion, you are a very capable young woman. Age aside, I would never say that you’re ‘just’ anything. And that’s why I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Leaf.”

That is all it takes to win her over completely. He helps her out of her underwear while peppering her with kisses, leaving her squirming and whimpering, not sure what to do with all of these new feelings, but deciding to trust him completely, because he has never given her any reason not to trust him.

~X~

The first time hurts a little bit, but Leaf does her best not to show that. He knows that she has never done this before, but she still wants to impress him as much as possible, to show him that she is even more mature than he assumed, that she is definitely ready for this. She has never been in love before, but her feelings for Giovanni completely overwhelm her, and she never wants to lose this feeling.

But after they have been at it for a little bit, it does not hurt nearly as much, and then suddenly, it does not hurt at all. Instead, it feels so good that she can’t stand it, and she can only cry out for him, writhing beneath him as he thrusts into her, holding her down with his weight, so reassuring and comfortable on top of her. She loves him, she just knows that she does, and as she calls out for him again, she is overwhelmed by a sensation so powerful that she loses herself in the moment, blinded by pleasure that she has never experienced for.

Giovanni keeps fucking her through her first orgasm, never slowing down, and Leaf is left helpless, riding the waves of pleasure until she hears him groaning, deep and powerful, and he jerks his hips forward, suddenly filling her with his seed. She goes stiff beneath him as he comes, a panic setting into her heart. As naive as she may be, as inexperienced as she may be, she knows at least a little bit about sex, and the risk behind what he has just done.

Even after he has pulled out of her, she is still silent, until he asks, “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I? It certainly seemed like you were enjoying yourself…”

“No, it was great! It’s just…you…” She is not sure if she should say it, but he gives her a gentle smile.

“I see, you’re worried about _that_ , aren’t you? You know, Leaf, there’s actually no risk,” he tells her, so sincerely that she wants to believe him, even though she is not sure how that could be true. “You’re only fourteen, after all, and I’m…well, a good deal older than _that_ , you can be sure. It’s not possible for me to get you pregnant, not with our age difference. Maybe when you’re a little bit older, but for now, you’re safe.”

She does not understand it even as he explains it to her. It does not make a lot of sense, but he has never lied to her before, and he has no reason to lie to her about this. He is the adult here, with more experience than she has, so he must be telling her the truth. She decides not to worry about it, and smiles at him as she says, “Oh, I get it! Then that’s pretty lucky, huh? I did have a lot of fun, though, so if we’re going to keep doing that while we travel…well, that’d be great!”

“That’s my girl, that’s my good girl,” he says. “Let’s get to sleep, alright? We’ve got a big day tomorrow, lots of traveling and training to do.”

“Of course,” she says, suddenly sleepy, and happier than she has ever been in her life. “I love you, Giovanni. Goodnight…”

~X~

The two of them fall into a routine after that, as they travel together. Leaf follows along with him, waiting for him to take care of whatever business is necessary- usually, he complains to her about some thorn in his side causing problems for his employees, and she wonders just what kind of horrible person would intentionally sabotage a business run by a nice guy like Giovanni. What on earth could he have ever done to them?

While he takes care of that, she trains, finding that she has become a lot stronger from the times that she has spent training with him. Sometimes, he tells her that he can give her better Pokemon to suit each battle that she has to take on, but she refuses, appreciating the offer, but determined to make it with her own team. Instead, he helps her to get stronger and stronger, and gym battles come so easily to her that they are hardly any effort at all. She wonders where Red is, and how much stronger he has gotten, and if she might be close to catching up with him by now.

But she does not care about catching up to him anymore, because she is much happier traveling with Giovanni. After all, Giovanni cares about her and understands her, and she feels more at home traveling with him than she ever did traveling with her brother. Sometimes, she thinks she would rather stay on the road with him forever than go back home, and sometimes, she wishes she were older so that she could marry him now, so that she did not have to go back home. He has told her that their age difference makes it impossible for him to get her pregnant just yet, but the way he says it implies that it will be possible someday, and that he has been thinking about it.

Leaf takes that to mean that he might be interested in having a future with her as well, and that thought excites her a lot. He must be as serious about her as she is about him, and he must love her as much as she loves him, and that means that she made the right decision, and that she will be happy for the rest of her life, just as long as Giovanni is here with her.

Every night, in expensive hotel after expensive hotel, he takes good care of her and satisfies the appetite that he woke up on their first night together. Since they do not have to be careful with each other just yet, they can do whatever they want, and he fucks her as much as she wants, as hard as she wants, and always comes inside of her, because he knows that she likes how it feels, and knows that there is no risk involved for her. This is meant to serve as her payment for all of his kindness, but she quickly comes to enjoy this just as much as he does, if not more.

Really, it often feels as though their relationship is all give and no take, like he gives her everything that she wants without expecting anything in return, but Giovanni assures her that he is as happy as can be just having her around, that she repays him plenty. She could not be happy, with the perfect boyfriend, even if he has not used that term yet, and even if he only says that he loves her if she says it first. She thinks that he might be shy about those things, and their relationship is a secret, so that is probably why he won’t call her his girlfriend.

The age difference is why no one can know about them just yet. She understands that, especially when he explains to her that other people would not understand, and would just try to get in the way. They would not care about how close the two of them are, just as long as they could break them up, using “bullshit morals” as an excuse for it. The idea of anyone trying to separate them terrifies her, so she keeps it a secret, just like he tells her to, and trusts in everything that he tells her. At this point, she knows that Giovanni is the only person that she can truly trust.

Things do not remain eternally blissful, though. Leaf is not sure what is wrong with her at first, when she starts to feel her mood dip more often, and when she finds herself getting sick more often, usually when Giovanni is away, so she does not have to tell him about it. She is tired and feels…off, and it does not start to make sense to her until she realizes just how late her period is. Except it can’t make sense, because Giovanni told her this was impossible, and she knows that he would never lie to her, not about something this important.

The only problem is, she can find no other reason that all of this would be happening to her. All of the symptoms suggest that she is pregnant, and when he is out one day, she does an at home test in the bathroom of yet another expensive hotel, and waits impatiently for the result that she already knows.

She has no idea what to do now, or how to tell him, or how this is going to effect things. Right now, she only has one gym left before she can challenge the Elite Four, but Giovanni has made her take a break from training for a little while, convincing her that she deserves the break, that she needs to take a break before he can let her challenge the last gym. Now, she has no idea if she will be able to follow through with any of that, or if she will have to stop training right away, to deal with her pregnancy.

And what about her family? What about Red, whom she hasn’t seen in so long, who is still out there, doing who knows what and still leaving her in his dust? What is she going to do about her family, and how are they going to react to all of this? All of these worries keep her stressed until Giovanni returns to her, and right away, he can tell that there is something wrong with her.

She had considered keeping it from him for a little while, until she knew for sure, hoping that the test might be wrong, but now he’s here, and he does not accept her answer that there is nothing wrong. He pesters her until, sobbing, she tells him of her worry, and to her surprise, he just smiled.

“I thought this might happen,” he replies, stunning her completely.

“You…what? But you said we couldn’t…you said there was no risk!” she protests, feeling herself grow angry amidst her confusion. Did Giovanni really lie to her? But she always thought that he would never lie to her, that he was one of the only people that she could trust.

“You know, your mother believed me when I told her that as well,” he says with a casual smile. “And look what happened to her! Twins! I wonder if that really runs in the family. You might be carrying two, you know.”

“What are you talking about? How do you know my mother? What…what’s going on?” Her head is spinning, and she can’t make sense of any of the things that he says to her.

“At least I had a good excuse with you, even if you were stupid for believing it. I was actually surprised that you turned out to be so naive. I would have thought your mother would have taught you better than that, to prepare you for dangerous guys like me,” he teases her. “She was young and stupid too, but I wasn’t that much older than her, not like I am with you. She had no reason to believe that I really couldn’t get her pregnant, but she believed me because she _trusted_ me. And then she had you and that pesky brother of yours. I almost regret knocking her up, but you almost make it worth it, even with everything that Red has done.”

“No, I…what are you saying?” She blinks up at him, her heart in her stomach.

“I’m your father, Leaf. I’m the no good man that walked out on your mother after giving her twins. Oh, and I don’t know if Red has mentioned his battles with Team Rocket at all- probably not, since he never bothers to talk to you- but you remember that kid, wrecking my business? Well, I’m sure you can put two and two together on that one,” he says. “Does it all make sense now?”

Nothing that he says makes sense. None of it matches up with the image that she has of Giovanni in her head. The man that she loves, the man that loves her, would never lie to her like this…except all of that was a lie too, wasn’t it? Is he really her father? And Team Rocket? Red? It’s all so much that she feels like she could be sick, and she remembers the baby growing inside of her- her father’s baby, and if that isn’t the most fucked up thing that she’s ever heard…

But she doesn’t get sick. Instead, she collapses to her knees, sobbing, while Giovanni laughs at her and says, “You poor thing. I really had you going, didn’t I? Well, no need to worry about all of that. I’m not going to abandon you like I did your mother. At least…not yet, I’ve still got plenty of plans in mind for you.” Kneeling down, he helps her back to her feet, and then lifts her to lay her on the bed.

Leaf no longer has any fight in her. There is a part of her, telling her to get angry and to fight back, to not let him touch her anymore. There is a part of her that tells her to fight her way out of here and to go find Red, to beg her brother to help her set her life back on track, but then, Red has not been there for her in a while. And, as much as she has come to despise the man climbing on top of her, the man she thought herself in love with, he is still the only one that she can depend on.

So she does not fight back, and she lets him strip her down and spread her legs, and she lets him shove his cock inside of her again. She even lets herself enjoy it, like she used to when she still thought that they were in love. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moans while she sobs, and she lets him do whatever he wants to her, because that is the only option that she has left anymore. She has no one else, and she can’t face her brother, or even- especially- her mother, not after everything that she has done.

Leaf never should have left home in the first place, but she has made her mistakes, and now she has to face her own consequences. So she lets Giovanni fuck her tonight and tease her for her stupidity, and she sleeps in the same bed as him like always, and agrees to do everything that he tells her, in exchange for continuing to support her. She will not be continuing her journey, and she will not catch up to Red, will not get any more badges, will not take her own crack at becoming champion. Instead, she will listen to her father, and stick close by him, so that he does not get bored and abandon her.

Even when he tells her that he is actually the Viridian gym leader, and that he will be having his final showdown with her brother soon, she is not surprised, or even remotely interested in it. She has gotten tired of all of that, and decides she would rather not face her brother just yet. Like always, she stays behind, wherever they are staying for the night, while he goes out to take care of business, ready for him to have his way with her whenever he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
